Fluttershy/Gallery/Equestria Girls
Movie Screenshots Main 6 arrive at Crystal Empire EG.png Pinkie Pie jumping up and down EG.png Fluttershy -almost every day- EG.png Main 6 surprised by the welcome EG.png Flash Sentry introduces Twilight Sparkle EG.png Celestia sends the girls to bed EG.png Twilight_picking_up_and_apple_with_her_mouth_EGtrailer.png|Um...you're eating like you're some kind of...animal. Eats like a pony.png Fluttershy_eating_a_fruit_salad_EGtrailer.png|Fluttershy eating Fluttershy_giving_a_strange_look_with_her_mouth_full_EGtrailer.png|When in doubt, please "Pinkie" out. Human Main 5 freshman photo EG.png Main 5 freshman photo.png|Picture of the girls' sophomore year. AJ and RD arguing in background EG.png AJ and RD hug background EG.png Twilight and friends soccer bleachers EG.png Rainbow Dash talks with Twilight EG.png Rainbow Dash agrees to help EG.png Main 5 and Spike scoreboard two-zero EG.png Pinkie Pie scoreboard three-zero EG.png Pinkie Pie scoreboard four-zero EG.png Rainbow Dash juggles the ball EG.png Twilight soccer ball meets face EG.png Twilight Sparkle running clumsily EG.png Some_of_Mane_Six_in_stands.png|Fluttershy and co. in the stands Some_of_Mane_Six_cheer_on.png|Fluttershy and co. cheering from the stands Twilight's friends and Spike cheering EG.png Pinkie Pie scoreboard five-zero EG.png Main cast glaring at Rarity EG.png Rainbow Dash hugging Twilight EG.png Main Six looking At Twilight Equestria Girls Photo.png|Oh my, are you all right? Rainbow and Twilight after hug on soccer field.png|About to hug! Twilight and friends group shot EG.png|''Squee'' Applejack Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy wearing pony ears.png|Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy wearing some kawaii pony ears Spike in love.png|Love! Rarity catches the crown.png|Rarity catches the crown, you can see her on the left Twilight catches the crown EG.png|Fluttershy whimpering. Fluttershy-kindness- EG.png|Element of Kindness. Group photo of Mane 6 with animal parts.png|Group picture, with Fluttershy, Spike and the girls. Rarity,Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie standing around Twilight Sparkle.jpg Twilight Sparkle and friends going to Fall Formal.jpg Images-33.jpeg Twilight Sparkle pony ready to go into portal.jpg Pony Sunset Shimmer Fighting with Twilight for crown.png Rainbow Dash and friends standing in front of mirrior.png Twilight Sparkle and main six gasping.png Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy with tails.png Twilight Sparkle and mane six watching Sunset Shimmer.png I bet they can teach you.jpeg Fluttershy equestria girls more cleavage ftw by oogatheislander-d6j7miv.png Fluttershy cooing over Spike.PNG|Aww, how adorable.. Spike hits Twilight's head.PNG Fluttershy drops fruit.PNG Mane 5 yelling to Spike.PNG Fluttershy worried.PNG Fluttershy talking about crown.PNG Fluttershy introduces herself.PNG Rainbow says she will help.PNG Twilight surprised.PNG Fluttershy and her animals.PNG Twilight and Fluttershy in line.PNG Pinkie hanging from door frame.PNG Rarity pointing finger at Fluttershy.PNG Spike sleeping on Rarity.PNG Fluttershy dancing in the song Get up Get down.jpeg Mane 6 waiting for Twilight.jpg Mane 6 standing around Twilight Watching video.png Mane 6 sitting around letting Twilight do their hair.jpg Miscellaneous Equestria Girls Fluttershy.png|The Equestria Girls Fluttershy Equestria Girls promotional image American international Toy Fair 2013.jpg Equestria Girls February 10 2013 character models and background.jpg|Equestria Girls Mane 6 Equestria Girls New York Times 2013-03-02.jpg Fluttershy NYT March 2013 crop.png|Fluttershy as seen in the New York Times article LA film promo.PNG|The Mane 6 dancing My little pony Equestria Girls.jpg Fluttershy Human 3.png Images-32.jpeg EG Fluttershy.png EG prodo types.png Fluttercrown.jpg The Magic of Friendship Prevails.png MLP annual 2013 EG cover.jpg MLP annual 2013 cover B.jpg Category:Official character galleries Category:Female Character Galleries Category:Galleries Category:Student Galleries Category:Pegasus Galleries